


The Young British Government

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Mycroft IS the British Government, Pencil, Younger Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a striking picture of Mark Gatiss and couldn't resist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young British Government

**Author's Note:**

> This picture needs Lestrade!!! Too bad I just had time to sketch Mycroft. ;)
> 
> I don't own any of the Sherlock characters - I just like to draw them!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com).


End file.
